Legendary Pioneer Yo-kai
Legendary Pioneer Yo-kai (Japanese: 偉人レジェンド妖怪 Ijin Rejendo Yōkai) also known as Legendary VIP Yo-kai in the TV series are a special class of Legendary Yo-kai debuting in Yo-kai Watch 3 who were originally famous people before their death. They seem to all have things to do with American history. Similar to the 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai, these Yo-kai must be befriended in the overworld. To trigger their encounters, the player must read a book about each of them for five days, after which they will appear before the player and encourage him/her to locate them in select locations in BBQ. They can be battled once a day until befriended. Notably, all the known Legendary Yo-kai of this group sport a five-pointed sheriff-like star with the katakana charater I (Japanese: イ'), which stands for "Ijin" (偉人, Kanji for "Great Man"). Summoning Song/ Chant '''English:'In the anime, their chant is: Legendary! Legendary! Legendary! VIP! with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. 'Japanese:'In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "A Great Man Legend~ Great Man Legend~ Legend~ An important person!" (Japanese: '''レジェンドー 偉人 レジェンドー 偉人 レジェンドー 偉い人! Rejendō Ijin rejendō Ijin rejendō Erai hi-hito!) with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. List of Legendary VIP Yo-kai Other Legendary VIP Yo-kai Feel free to add Your VIP Yo-kai if you want. Trivia * Much like the 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai, this group of Legendaries also do not have Legend Pages within the Yo-kai Medallium, and must be found in the overworld. * Of all the Legendary Yo-kai groups introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3, the Legendary VIP Yo-kai group is currently the one with the least amount of members, with only 3 as of Update 3.0. * The revealing of this group of Yo-kai coincided with the airing of the 26th Kamen Rider tokusatsu serial installment, Kamen Rider Ghost, who feature transformation items based on luminary figures in history, real or debated. One of those items, called Ghost Eyecons due to their eyeball-like appearance, just so happens to be based on Thomas Edison. ** Two of the soundbytes that were retrieved from the Ghost Driver via hacks that eventually were given toy copies also ties to Christopher Columbus and Charles Darwin. ** Coinciding with Yo-kai Sangokushi, one of the Ghost Eyecons that is used mainly by the secondary Rider of said show is based on Oda Nobunaga, who has a crossover Yo-kai based on him. ** One of the Ghost Eyecons that the main hero of the season uses is based on Musashibō Benkei, who has two normal Yo-kai based on him. ** Coinciding with the Mystery Legendary Yo-kai, one of the Ghost Eyecons that is used mainly by Makoto Fukami is based on Tutankhamun. Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Types